The 99th Bride
by EunieBerry
Summary: In my whole life there were only three instances where my life is turned upside down. First was when I lost my mom. Second was when I went from the princess lifestyle to a measly pauper and lastly is when I received THAT letter that turned not just my life but my whole world upside down. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 18 years old and I am the NINETY-NINTH bride of Natsu Dragneel.


**THE 99TH BRIDE**

* * *

**Summary:** In my whole life there are only three instances where my life is turned upside down. First is when I lost my mother, second: I went from princess lifestyle to a measly pauper and lastly is when I received **that** letter. My name is Lucy Heartfilia,18 years old and was given one week for a chance to see him for **I am** **the..._Ninety-Ninth Bride. _**

* * *

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am…

"Welcome to the Dragneel family, Miss Lucy Heartfilia and we would like you to chose one among the three siblings for you are the 99th bride"

…_**I am the 99**__**th**__** bride **_

"Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Well then I'll lead the way and introduce to you the young master"

"Please do"

…

…

…

I am the 99th bride and it all started that day. When I received a letter from the prestigious, noble and elite family: the Dragneel.

I came from a wealthy family, but that was three years ago. Yes, the Heartfilia family is nothing but of the past as we are now facing large debts and all the wealth that we once had is gone.

So why am I chosen to be the 99th bride and for what reason?

Why someone of the likes of me, from a fallen family was chosen?

Right now, none of that matters! Because the time has finally come, this very moment that I'd been dreaming of for three years has finally come.

The door slammed open and there that man appears revealing that man. As always what a stunning man, Natsu Dragneel.

That day, or more like one week ago when we received that letter of notice for an arranged marriage. My father Jude Heartfilia is very much eager and thankful for what he calls 'god-sent-letter' that came into our doorsteps. Because The Heartfilia Railways and some of our business failed, we fell into debt and if I can score the marriage here, to this man then our debts will be gone. –POOF- and that is what my father wants but that is not the reason why I came here.

"Natsu-sama, this is Miss Lucy Heartfilia"

"It's been a while." I said, smiling the sweetest smile I could offer.

…

"Who the hell are you?"

"Wha…"

Before a word could escape my mind, money started raining down over me. "I'll give you all of this so scoot back to wherever you came from."

…

Yes, this is the reason why a marriage offer came to the fallen Heartfilia family and it is because the other 98 bride candidates left this house or more like was driven out of this house because this man extremely distrust humans.

It seems like as the son of the Dragneel family, he has lost his trust in humans after coming into contact with too many people who wants to take advantage of him and the Dragneels and has always use horrible ways to drive away his bride candidates.

"If that isn't enough just hurry up and name your price then get the hell out of here" He said as he threw a blank check in my face.

…

"Miss Lu—Lucy, please calm down"

**-SNAP-**

Calm…down? Me? Pfft.

"You—you…rich pampered spoiled brat!" I exclaimed, as I felt the blood rushing into m head as for the next thing that I know is that I was throwing the damn check right back to him. "Don't f*ck with me! You bastard!"

"Wha—

"Natsu Dragneel! I—I've always hated you since we went to the same school and you're really a despicable guy! Name my price? Ha! Why don't you go eat shit! You damn brat!"

And I said it…I finally said it. I'm sorry father and mother in heaven but I came here not to get married with this bastard nor did I plan to reveal my hatred to him this quickly but you see human beings are no saint or angels that they'll have the patience to withstand any more crap coming out of this guy…

"Hey Natsu-nii you know this girl?"

"Beats me…"

"AH! SOMEONE! Please restrain Miss Lucy! Calm down please sit down or anything!"

Revenge

That's right…I came here to get my revenge on him.

**3 years ago…**

Three years ago, Natsu Dragneel and I are classmates that went to a school for super rich kids, though we never talk we've been classmates since middle school (junior high) but I was in my first year in high school when my father's business failed and I had to leave the school. So when I say goodbye to him. Guess what did that good for nothing bastard said—!

"Dragneel-kun its only been a while but…"

"_What's this? You want money? Too bad I don't do girls with nothing on their name"_

I was left there speechless and traumatized since then I swore not to forget and have revenge on this guy

"Yes! I won't ever forget that shock and humiliation I received that day. How can he have such a rotten and horrible personality just because he's rich!"

"Hey you're rich too." He said, "Stop blabbing to yourself and get out of my way"

"Gaaah! Shut up! Leave me alone!" I exclaimed only to be kicked by him.

"Shut up? You shut up." He said as he kicked me again, "What strong nerves you have to still be here"

"Oh my, oh my! Why would I, your lovable, adorable and oh so fragile future wife have to leave?"

"Our parents decided this engagement—

"I don't care. I don't care about that or your opinion. I will decide whether I leaver or not and I decided not to leave," I said as I stood up unable to contain the smug smile on my face. Oh how I love to see him twitching in annoyance like that.

It seems like the reason as to why they've been searching for a bride is because the current head of the Dragneel family is old and is prone to disease so he's currently in medical care. I do feel sorry for him but there's just no way I'll get married to Natsu Dragneel but during this one week, I'll make sure to get my revenge on him and make this one week a living hell for him. Fu fu fu~

"I see. Now that it comes to this, I guess there's no other choice than to make you leave by yourself" He said as he reached for his phone and pressed some buttons. "Hey you, get this thing to Happy's cage. It's an order"

"Yes sir!" and the next second to men in black came inside the room and carried me off easily, bringing me and locking me up to what seems like a jail-like cage.

"You—evil guy! Why did you bring me here!"

"Shut up. This cage is enough for you and that room is too good for you."

"Huh? Are you an idiot? That room is prepared for me and just who is worthy enough to use that room than me?"

"Happy will be using it," he said as he pointed to a blue cat. "NyAye"

"Argh! You inhuman evil bastard! Let me out of here! You demon!"

"What? Who're you calling a demon? And besides if I let you out you're going to rob of everything out of this house"

"HAA!? Are you crazy? I won't do that!" Gosh can this man get anymore absurd?

"Who'll believe what you say? Hey you! Don't let this thing out of here."

"Yes. Sir."

"Wha—you! Where are you going! Hey don't leave me! You mean person! DEMON!"

I can't believe it! I'm still a fiancée candidate but what's with this? I thought to myself.

"Lucy was it…? Are you okay?" A man wearing black long sleeves and tinted blue shades said as he comes towards me together with a raven-haired guy.

"You—you're that bastard's cousins!"

"The name's Loki and he's Gajeel"

"You two—tell that cold hearted demon is overdoing it!"

"Haha"

"Don't laugh!"

"How pitiful. It must be harsh for you" Loke said as he reached out with his hand, cupping my face, "How about you marry me instead? And give up on him"

…

Sigh, each and every one of them. Are all rich pampered brats like this?

"So how about it?"

…

I slapped his hands away and said, "Just so you know my head is so full of him that it doesn't have any space left for you"

"Hmm…well that's too bad. Anyway here you go," He said as he handed me a broom and worn out, tattered clothes.

"What's this for?" I said, blinking at it.

"Well pretty clothes would be on the way of cleaning right?"

"Eh?"

"Hey, you! Hurry up and clean my room"

As soon as I changed my clothes to the tattered ones; the black haired cousin of the bastard lead me to his room and there I saw…

"Gi-hi"

His room…what I saw is a room of a hellish garbage dump. "What is this?" My eyes widen in shocked… "Is this really a place where any sane normal human being lives?"

"Well this is your first task" He said "Make my room sparkle shooby doo bop~ yeah" This weird freak said, striking a pose in the end; like I need any posing of his right now and what's a shooby doo bop?

"You're kidding right?" I said as I looked at him with utter disbelief.

"Gihihi...I'm not so you better clean my room fast cause there's still a lot more rooms to clean for you"

I feel the blood draining out of me as I stood there frozen still as I am still in the middle of processing the events that happened to me and what lead me to this dumpster of a room err-wait did he said 'a lot more rooms'?

Uh-oh

**And thus the start of my hell…**

...

...

...

...

...But in the end whose hell will it's going to be?

**His?**

**Or**

**Hers?**

* * *

_** Hi Eunie here!**_

_**And I'm back in business~(hooray me!)**_

_**hopefully I could update all my stories!**_

_**ANYWAY HOW'S CHAPTER 1? **_

_**Is it good or bad? **_

_**Should I continue or not? **_

_**PLS TELL ME YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS OR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT CHAPTER O-N-E**_

_**Share some love by sending in some reviews**_


End file.
